The Amazing Race - International Versions
Description Jessica Liese is the primary host on all things international Amazing Race. During season 1 of The Amazing Race Canada, she blogged about every episode and recorded one podcast with Rob Cesternino. For the second season, she brought in a guest each week, with the majority of them being Canadian. Starting in Episode 5, coverage of the third season of the Australian version was added to the podcast. For the third season, Dan Heaton was brought in as a co-host. Amazing Race Canada 1 Jessica Liese blogged about every episode of this season. Rob and Jessica got together to record a podcast after the premiere episode. July 20, 2013 - Recapping the Premiere of The Amazing Race Canada Amazing Race Canada 2 and Aus v Nz Amazing Race List of Podcasts and Guests NOTES: 'Jessica Liese appeared on every podcast of the season. Episode 1 July 10, 2014 - 'Season Premiere Recap Podcast: 'Rob Cesternino Episode 2 July 17, 2014 - 'Episode 2-There's a Fish in my Pants: 'Phil Gourlay Episode 3 July 23, 2014 - 'Episode 3 Recap-Snakes and Liars: 'Trevor Roberts Episode 4 July 30, 2014 - 'They're Harshing Our Mellow: 'Haley Strong Episode 5 August 7, 2014 - 'Amazing Race Canada 2014 E05 & Australia v NZ E01: 'Mike Bloom Episode 6 August 13, 2014 - 'Amazing Race Canada 2014 E06 & Australia v NZ E02 Recap: 'Phil Gourlay Episode 7 August 20, 2014 - 'Amazing Race Canada 2014 E07-Australia v NZ E03 Recap: 'Haley Strong Episode 8 August 27, 2014 - 'Amazing Race Canada 2014 E08-Australia v. NZ E04 & 5 Recap: 'George Wise Episode 9 September 4, 2014 - 'Amazing Race Canada 2014 E09-Australia v. NZ E06 RHAP-up: 'Matthew Bayliss Episode 10 September 11, 2014 - 'Amazing Race Canada 2014 E10-Australia v NZ E07 RHAP-up: 'Mark Celera Episode 11 September 17, 2014 - 'Amazing Race Canada 2014 E11-Australia v NZ E08 & E09 RHAP-up: 'Meagan Ainsworth Finale September 24, 2014 - 'Amazing Race Canada 2014 Finale RHAP-up: 'Alisha MacElwee Amazing Race Canada 3 List of Podcasts and Guests '''NOTES: '''Dan Heaton appeared on every podcast of the season except for the interview with Jon Montgomery. Jessica Liese appeared on every podcast this season except for Episode 3 and 4. Pre-Season July 2, 2015 - 'Cast Preview Episode 1 July 13, 2015 - Episode 1 Recap Episode 2 July 18, 2015 - Episode 2 Recap Episode 3 July 25, 2015 - Episode 3 Recap: 'Mike Bloom Episode 4 August 1, 2015 - 'Episode 4 Recap: 'Mike Bloom Episode 5 August 9, 2015 - 'Episode 5 Recap Episode 6 August 17, 2015 - Episode 6 Recap Podcast Episode 7 August 24, 2015 - Episode 7 Recap Podcast Episode 8 August 29, 2015 - Episode 8 Recap Podcast Episode 9 September 7, 2015 - Episode 9 Recap Podcast Episode 10 September 13, 2015 - Episode 10 Recap Podcast Episode 11 September 23, 2015 - Episode 11 Recap Podcast Finale September 28, 2015 - Episode 12 Final Recap Podcast Post Season October 20, 2015 - 'The Amazing Race Canada|Jon Montgomery Interview: '''Jon Montgomery Other Facts * References External Links *The Amazing Race Canada Feed'' Category:The Amazing Race Podcasts Category:The Amazing Race